custombioniclefandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Shadowmaster/Story Updates (I know you won't comment. :P)
Your great idol dark lord returns, with some major story updates! Prepare yourselves. Twisted Shadows has been canceled. Not exactly "canceled", but it's being dramatically altered. Instead of an FttD, it's now in a story fashion similar to many stories (ex. Dark Realities). A number of characters will remain, specifically, Jareroden, Galika, Mersery, Despirax, Sarkanian, the Soulshredders, and others. I apologize, it's just that I can't handle the number of characters I had accepted. I want to go in-depth with most characters, and I couldn't really do so in an FttD or a story with 100+ characters. However, I can guarantee the new Twisted Shadows will be good. I've readied a prologue (first part, the current prologue part 1 will be moved to part 2), and, IMO, it's some of my better work, albeit possibly hard to understand. It's kinda my style of writing. Here it is: ---- Darkness. A word with many uses. But at this moment, it could be used to describe that which spread over the skies of Spherus Magna. As beings fall, others come to take power, and start a new regime. This day, it would be a being known by the title of Shadowmaster. If one looked to the blackened skies, they might have believed a storm was coming. But the darkness that blotted out the sun, the darkness that shielded the planet from light, was much more. It was alive. It was Shadowmaster. The dark one was the sky, just as he was the land, and the sea...and the void. He saw all. He was all. Heavily-armored, powerful disciples of the darkness prowled through the streets, ready to enforce their master's will, no matter the cost. Their lives didn't matter. The Agori's lives didn't matter. Nor did the Matoran's, or the Glatorian's, or any others. No life mattered. None but the master mattered. One might have been satisfied by simply ruling a planet. But Shadowmaster was not. He would expand. He wouldn't stop until everything, living, dead, and beyond was under his power. First, though, he had much business to take care of. As he looked down upon the ruins of what once could have been considered a great, rich civilization, he called out to his minions. The machine must be constructed. The mask must be found. The interlopers must be eliminated. Though the messages were vague, Shadowmaster knew his followers would interpret the commands. It was their job to do so. They didn't forget the fates of the others who "failed to understand". They wouldn't suffer the same fate. They would rather choose death, but they knew their master would not allow that. With a diabolical grin, Shadowmaster watched as his servants departed to enforce his will. The "greater purpose" wished for these events to be carried out, and so they would be. The eye of Shadowmaster saw all, and with it, he would ensure that the "greater purpose" received its wish. But if there was one thing the dark one could not see, it was the impending spark of rebellion that would end his dark regime once and for all. ---- And that's the prologue. Feel free to ask questions about it, I'll be willing to answer them. Free cookies to anyone who can find the MNOG reference in it. Now, for the next bit of update. I'll be making a huge MOC blog soon, and it will have every existing MOC of mine. All the MOCs you've seen of mine so far have been either revamped or destroyed, so every MOC will be new (with the exclusion of the Cold One). It will also have some new MOCs as well as some artwork. Also, for any who haven't heard of it, I, with aid from user Phyrrus362 and the semi-active CL38 (and story help from our own Fezmaster), am making a game, called BIONICLE: Collision. It's going to be a full-scale game, with over 40+ levels and 20+ characters. Jeez, how many times do I have to advertise this? :P I'd also like to announce my co-writing of the story The Dimension Eater with our demon administrator. For the first time, the main antagonist isn't established Mary Sue, Shadowmaster. Instead, it's the titular Dimension Eater, similar to Galactus of the Fantastic Four universe. I don't expect it to be too long. It will also have a prequel, The Dimensioneer, of about the same length, and a currently unnamed sequel. Finally, I have 3000 edits now. Celebration, I guess? :3 Well, that's all! COMMENT OR DIE, WORTHLESS SLUGS! Category:Blog posts